This invention relates to biologically active quinazolinones. More particularly, this invention is directed to certain substituted quinazolinones which bind to receptors for cholecystokinin (CCK), e.g., those of the brain and pancreas, and to receptors for gastrin, e.g., those of the stomach. The compounds are CCK and gastrin antagonists and are useful in the treatment and prevention of CCK and gastrin-related disorders of the gastrointestinal, central nervous and appetite regulatory systems of warm-blooded vertebrates, especially humans.